rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
This is an example page to show the basic format of a PC page. This level of detail is not needed. Appearance Yang is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she wears no jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that are made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. While on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her crest in black. When outdoors, she sometimes wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses. Semblance As she fights, her hair glows and catches fire and her eyes turn red as a side effect of her Semblance. Yang has shown to be capable of controlling the level of her semblance during her fights. As the combat becomes more intense, she becomes faster and stronger and, as a result, the fire in her hair appears. During the final state of her Semblance, her eyes turn red and her fire is capable of bursting out of her. Although Yang is capable of controlling this, if she's angered, she naturally bursts into her final state of Semblance. Yang can also release fire from other parts of her body, apart from her hair, and sometimes uses this to shoot a burst of fire from her legs to increase her speed. Yang uses the energy from every blow she takes to make herself more powerful. Weapon Yang's primary weapon is a pair of gauntlets known as Ember Celica, which can retract into wristlets. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive Red Dust rounds from Ember Celica for moderate or short ranged attacks. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. Character Yang is very straightforward and confident. She is also a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. Additionally, she is arguably the most flippant and carefree member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations extremely lightly, particularly when faced with foes she knows she can beat easily and who don't pose a threat to her. She addresses her foes with a smile and seems to take joy in fighting them, even holding one-sided conversations with Grimm. However, she does take combat very seriously when she deems her opponent a threat or if she is sufficiently angered, such as when she is hit and her semblance activates or when her hair is damaged. Additionally, she enjoys having fun and dislikes being bored. She is eager to take part in recreational acts, such as food fights and playing Remnant: The Game, and even helps organize Beacon's dance event alongside Weiss. She is also very sociable, and enjoys having conversations and making new friends. She is very open about her beliefs and criticizes others if she thinks they're behaving inappropriately. Yang is extremely nurturing, particularly towards her younger sister, Ruby. Yang pushes Ruby into talking with other people and encourages her when she feels down about not knowing anyone in the school. Yang also worries a great deal for her sister. After getting to know her team, this protective and encouraging nature seems to have extended to Blake and Weiss as well, as Yang was shown to be worried for the former on several occasions, and guided the latter when playing Remnant: The Game. She is also somewhat vain, and is extremely protective of her hair. Yang is a fan of the in-universe boy-band The Achieve Men. Yang also seems to enjoy making puns, although her team doesn't think they are funny. However, Yang herself has somewhat of little tolerance to other people's puns. Yang is additionally very optimistic, often adopting a "glass half full" mentality and acting with enthusiasm towards even the bleakest of events. She also frequently attempts to cheer up her partner, Blake Belladonna, when she appears distant or worried. This tends to achieve mixed results due to Blake's stoic personality, with Yang sometimes garnering a smile and sometimes merely annoying her partner. Yang also has a love for adventure. She did not become a huntress because she wanted to be a hero, but to seek thrills. Despite her fun-loving demeanor and young age, Yang is deceptively mature, insightful and worldly-wise, and is capable of holding a serious discussion at length and offering intelligent, thoughtful advice. She is also very driven and persistent, particularly when she wants to know something; over ten years after finding out her mother left her after birth, she continues searching for her to this day. However, she states that she never lets the search control her. However, Yang still has other control issues. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to hold grudges towards opponents that have annoyed or wronged her. ''Player Name: Barbara Dunkelman'' Category:PCs Category:Balanced Category:Example Pages